Strange Bedfellows
by Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: Long finds an unlikely friend in Jenny as the two face off with first Busuzima and then Shenlong
1. About Last Night

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: About Last Night  
Series: Strange Bedfellows #1  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters or the song "All I Wanna Do" by Sheryl Crow, much as I wish I did. I'm not making any money, and there's really no point in suing.  
'Ship: none  
Classification: comedy  
Summary: Jenny gets Long drunk.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: none, really  
Feedback: to vampire_slayer_d@2die4.com  
  
"All I wanna do is have some fun, I've got a feeling I'm not the only one." ~Sheryl Crowe 'All I Wanna Do'  
  
Jenny watched as the tall, musclular man tried to disappear into the bar's shadows. //The only person he's fooling is himself.// Each newcomer focused at least for a moment no the dark man. //He's completely oblivious to how he draws everyone in.// She watched his every movement, watched as he hunched his shoulders for the hundredth time and stared into his drink.   
  
//Enough observation. I wanna play.// Squaring her shoulders, Jenny ran her hands over her tight blue jeans, white baby-t, and black vinyl jacket. //Showtime!// Her long, midnight hair feel straight almost to her slender waist. When Jenny reached the table, she leaned over enough to give the man a clear view down her shirt. "This seat taken?"  
  
He glared up at her over his glasses. //John Lennon style... new look for him.// "Yes."  
  
"Nice try." Jenny slid into the chair closest to him. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, Mr. Long."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Information is important in my line of work, Mr. Long... or may I call you Singh?"  
  
"You may not." Clenching calloused fists, Long leaned back in his chair. "Who are you?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Jenny."  
  
"Is that your name?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Perhaps not at the moment." She watched as Long scanned his memory. "The mercenary?"  
  
"How sweet! You've heard of me." Jenny stared at him from under her dark lashes, secretly pleased at having a reputation to overcome. "But you shouldn't believe everything you hear."  
  
Long nodded once in agreement. "Preconceptions are dangerous."  
  
"So we understand each other... Good." Jenny's hand rested gently on Long's thigh. "It's been awhile since I've had some good... understanding."  
  
"You won't be getting any... understanding... from me." He gripped her hand and moved it from his thigh.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Long?" When he didn't respond, Jenny leaned a bit closer. "When was the last time you let your guard down long enough to really enjoy life?"  
  
For a moment, he looked into her brilliant green eyes. "In my experience, life is more about pain than pleasure."  
  
She flinched and drew back, the hollow pain in his eyes more than she could bear. "You've obviously just never had the pleasure of spending tie with anyone as special as me. Look, I know your background. That's what drew me to you. You're so damn dark and brooding! You're different, unique. That intrigues me." Seeing no change in her companion, Jenny sighed. "Have a drink with me. What can it hurt?"  
  
"It could reopen old wounds," he whispered, eyes searching the table.  
  
Jenny put a red-tipped finger under Long's chin and lifted it. "You can't reopen wounds that haven't closed. Let yourself heal. You don't need to hide anymore, you know. It's over." She settled back in her chair.  
  
"It won't ever be over while I can remember it."  
  
"You're right. If you live in the past, there's no future." Anger enetered her tone for the first time. "Stop being such a fucking child, Long. You did bad things, saw bad things? You're a zoanthrope? Your life sucks? Boo hoo. Don't expect anyone to pity you. You pity yourself enough. Too much. Everyone wants to forget, and most of us can't. So we survive. And live." Jenny smiled at the waiter as he set down two mugs of beer and a pitcher. "Ready to live?"  
  
Long glowered at Jenny, obviously stung but unwilling to admit it. "You think beer is going to solve my problems?"  
  
"Hell no! But maybe you can forget for a few minutes, long enough to remember what it's like to be a functioning member of society."  
  
"I never was one," he countered shortly.  
  
Jenny shrugged. "Time you learned, then." Her bright green eyes never left Long as he raised his mug and took a gulp of beer. "See? Not so hard to do." She leaned closer again, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
-------------------  
  
Thirty minutes and one beer later, Jenny began to wonder if Long had ever consumed alcohol before. His speech was slurred, his body language increasingly erratic, and he still hadn't noticed that Jenny had moved her chair until mere inches separated them. "How do you feel, Singh?"  
  
Long blinked, squinted at her, then replied, "Fine. Jusht fine. No thanksh to you."  
  
"Don't drink much, do you?" she guessed, nudging Long's drink just out of his reach.  
  
"Never." He tried to look imperious and failed. "Dullsh the shenshesh."  
  
"Uhm-hmm." Jenny held up three fingers. "How many?"  
  
"Shix."  
  
"Uhm-hmm. No wonder you don't drink." She shook her head. "At least you're relaxed."  
  
Long's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know what your problem ish?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a bitch," he pronounced before pitching headfirst into her lap.  
  
Jenny sighed. "This would be more fun if you were conscious and I were naked." Pushing him up and wrapping one muscular arm around her shoulders, Jenny rose. "C'mon, handsome, we're going back to my place."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Long stirred, groaned, and opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw that he wore only his black silk boxer shorts, felt his hair free of its tie. He groaned again.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Jenny strolled toward the bed wearing a surprisingly conservative white cotton nightgown.  
  
"Where are my clothes, my-" he spotted his glasses on the bedside table and decided to finish the questioning there.  
  
"They're hanging up drying. I washed them," she added, sitting down beside him.  
  
Long forced his protesting body into a sitting position and held his head in his hands. "Why?"  
  
"You puked all over them. And me, thank you very much." She smirked. "I left you on the couch, changed, showered, then tossed our clothes into the wash. Then," Jenny continued before Long could say anything, "I put you in the shower. You're heavier than you look."  
  
"Oh, God," Long moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, the boxers stayed the whole time. I even dumped some mouthwash down your throat."  
  
"What else happened?" he asked, fearing her reply.  
  
"Well, you growled at me when I put you in bed," Jenny responded with a smile. "I kind of liked that part."  
  
Weakly, Long asked, "Then?"  
  
"Then nothing. I slept on the couch." Her smile dimmed a little, her expression more serious. "I flirt a lot, I make a show, but I'm not that bad, okay?" Jenny rose and half-smiled at Long, pushing her hair back with one hand. "I just wanted you to know. I've gotta dress and go. I have a job in an hour. Modeling." She grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later in jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hair hung down from a high ponytail and her face was clear of make-up. "Stay as long as you need. There's aspirin in there and the shower. Just lock up if you leave before I get back."  
  
He watched her walk out of the room, still in a state of mild shock. "Thank you," he called.  
  
Jenny appeared briefly in the doorway. "You owe me, Singh." She winked and walked away.  



	2. Path of Thorns

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Path of Thorns  
Series: Strange Bedfellows #2  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters or the song "Closer to Fine" by Indigo Girls, much as I wish I did. I'm not making any money, and there's really no point in suing.  
'Ship: none  
Classification: general  
Summary: When Busuzima kidnaps Long, Jenny goes to his rescue.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: BR2  
Feedback: to vampire_slayer_d@2die4.com  
  
"The best thing you've ever done for me is to help me take my life less seriously-it's only life after all." ~Indigo Girls 'Closer to Fine'  
  
Long returned to Jenny's bathroom hoping for another shower but ended up kneeling over her toilet, stomach churning. He'd heard others complain about hangovers, but this was the only firsthand experience he'd suffered. "Thank you, Jenny." Suddenly pain flared red at the base of his skull and Long slid to the floor.  
  
"Well, well... not the lovely I'd hoped for," Busuzima mused quietly, "but he'll do for bait."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Jenny entered her apartment, tired and wanting a steaming shower... alone if necessary. "How's the hangover?" she called into the relative darkness. When no answer came, Jenny frowned. "Long?" She moved toward the bedroom, seeing the bathroom light on. "Singh, you in there? Feeling okay?"  
  
The hair on Jenny's neck stood on end. No one home, lights on, doro unlocked. Long hadn't left voluntarily. A marker lay on the white comforter of her bed, and when Jenny threw it back, a note was scrawled on the sheet.  
  
//Hey there, gorgeous.  
I have your toy.  
I'm in the warehouse  
if you want to play.  
-Busuzima//  
  
"Dammit!" Jenny felt her muscles tense with anger. She had wiped the floor with the psychotic scientist before, but it had been some time since circumstances called for above-average fighting. "This is what I get for relaxing. And picking up strange guys in bars. Dammit!"  
  
She changed quickly, donning black spandex pants and a matching top and braiding her long hair. "Get ready, ugly, cuz here I come."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally awake, I see!"  
  
Head throbbing, Long raised his gaze painfully to see Busuzima's bizarre grin far closer than he'd have liked. "Wh-why?" As feeling returned, Long realized his arms were chained to the ceiling, his feet to the floor. And he still wore only black silk boxers.  
  
"Nothing personal. I just figure that delectable Jenny will follow her fucktoy. Then I'll have her."  
  
Even though his body registered enough pain to make rational thought difficult at best, Long asserted, "I'm not her 'fucktoy,' nor has she any reason to follow me here."  
  
"How naïve do you think I am, Long?" Busuzima snapped impatiently. "I find you in her apartment in your underwear nursing a hangover and you want me to believe you are... what? Just friends?" He laughed maniacally. "Please!" He sounded angry now, bitter. "Why wouldn't she want a big handsome guy like you? Well, I intend to make someone less biased." He gestured to an impressive array of coffin-like incubators, vats of liquid, and odd machinery. "ShenLong was an unfortunate mistake. He was... flawed." Busuzima laughed again. "What this place needs is a woman's touch."  
  
"No problems touching the place," Jenny called from the doorway, "but touching you is another subject entirely." Small, strained smile on her lips, Jenny advanced, hips swaying. "So how are we going to play this? Do you give me Long or do I tear your ugly face off and take him anyway?"  
  
Busuzima leered, practically drooling as he watched her approach. "All I need is a little sample of your DNA and Tiger Boy is free to go. Sound fair?"  
  
"No. Fair is you dead for those you've killed," Jenny answered softly. "Fair is no one ever being tortured by you again, hurt by your 'experiments'." Her glanced flicked briefly to Long and she frowned. "Hand him over or die. No compromise."  
  
"Ooooh, I love that fire! Your eyes glow!" Clapping his hands like a child on Christmas morning, Busuzima danced from foot to foot. "Come get me, momma!"  
  
Lip curled in disgust, Jenny stepped closer, dropping to the floor and rolling to the side when Busuzima morphed into his chameleon form. Seconds later, Jenny's alternate self, the bat, also appeared, leathery patched covering only snippets of her curvaceous form. She reached for her opponent's ankle, pulling him onto the floor and sinking sharp fangs into his scaly neck. Jenny recoiled and released him when she heard Busuzima moan in what she assumed was pleasure. Spitting blood onto the concrete floor, Jenny kicked the chameleon hard in the crotch, smirking at his screech of pain. He punched her hard in the stomach and Jenny doubled over with a groan. She felt the sting of a needle in her arm and kicked with all her might, cursing. Her foot connected, sending Busuzima skidding across the floor.  
  
Squealing with delight, Busuzima clutched his prize and ran fro the back exit. Jenny began to give chase, but one look at Long chained and pale made her reconsider. Shedding her wings for spandex, Jenny grabbed the keys-left conveniently nearby.  
  
"You should follow him," Long protested weakly.  
  
"And leave you here? Uh-uh."  
  
"He has your blood."  
  
Jenny frowned and pulled Long's arm over her shoulder for the second time in twenty-four hours. "I know." After easing Long into a chair, Jenny grabbed another metal office chair and began smashing equipment. "This should delay him at least." When she turned back, Long was shaking his head.  
  
"Too easy. This is a front. Real lab's somewhere else." Long held his head and winced.  
  
"Damn. You're right. I'm fucked." She hoisted Long. "We're going home."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're going home."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After Long took a lengthy shower and Jenny washed her bedding and showered as well, she made a quick dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Wolfgang Puck I'm not, but at least it's food."  
  
Long nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Where were you staying before?"  
  
Ignoring Jenny's obvious assumption that Long intended to stay in her apartment, he replied, "Wherever I could."  
  
"Homeless then." She nodded. "I know you may not want to considering the hell I'm in for, but you can stay here. On the couch," she added as an afterthought despite its opposition to her fantasies. "Of course, you could always stay in my-"  
  
"The couch will do nicely," Long cut in.  
  
Jenny winked. "I can see you'll be a challenge. I love challenges."  
  
Her new roommate actually smiled. "Then we shouldn't have any problems. Outside of your new clone and Busuzima, of course."  
  
"Of course," Jenny replied dryly. "That's what's great about you, Singh. Unadulterated optimism."  



	3. Phase One

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Phase One  
Series: Strange Bedfellows #3  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters or the song "No Angel" by Dido, much as I wish I did. I'm not making any money, and there's really no point in suing.  
'Ship: hints of Long/Jenny and Busuzima/other  
Classification: general  
Summary: Busuzima puts his plan into action  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: BR1 & 2  
Feedback: to vampire_slayer_d@2die4.com  
  
"I know I can be afraid, but I'm alive, and I hope that you'll trust this heart behind my tired eyes." ~Dido 'No Angel'  
  
At first, Long scarcely noticed the hands slowly pulling back his blanket, the lips nibbling on his chest. His eyes finally shot open in the darkness, focusing painfully on the figure straddling him. "What the..." With a shove and a quick leap, Long stood. He switched on the nearest light and stared in shock. Jenny smiled up at him from the couch. She wore an indecent green lace lingerie.  
  
Long frowned. In more than a week of peaceful cohabitation, Long had never seen Jenny wear anything to bed but modest cotton nightgowns. According to her, anything else was uncomfortable. Something clicked. "You aren't Jenny."  
  
The woman's smile vanished and she hissed. "You really aren't any fun." She rose and darted toward the door. "Tell the bitch Busuzima says hi." The door slammed shut.  
  
Long didn't follow, turning only when Jenny appeared in the hall rubbing her eyes and frowning. "What're you doin' slammin' the door in the middle of the night," she groused. "Some of us need sleep."  
  
"The clone was here," he replied simply, knowing no further explanation would be necessary.  
  
"Shit!" Jenny's eyes widened and she hurried forward. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
When Jenny reached out a hand to touch Long's arm, he recoiled. "What?" The blush that spread across his handsome face answered her question. "Oh, jeez, she-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wouldn't ever try to-"  
  
"I know." Long put a hand on her shoulder. "That's how I knew it wasn't you."  
  
A smile lit Jenny's face. "Thanks, ya know, for trusting me." Another thought occurred to her and the smile disappeared. "How did she get in?"  
  
Busuzima must have made a key when he was here."  
  
"Great. Remind me to bolt the door when I go to get a haircut tomorrow."  
  
"Haircut?"  
  
Jenny nodded and turned to walk back to the bedroom. "I've never had a clone, and I don't intend to be one now. Time for a new look."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jenny leafed through the salon's magazine before finally settling on the perfect style. "I haven't been a redhead in forever," she noted, passing Long the picture for approval. "It's Gillian Anderson. I love her hair."  
  
"It should look nice." Long still looked as though he'd rather shoot himself in the foot than remain in the salon.  
  
"Sorry about dragging you here. I just hate coming alone. Besides, this means we're even, favor-wise."  
  
"You got me kidnapped too."  
  
"Well then," Jenny replied with a satisfied grin, "I'll give you one of my world-famous massages when we get home." Before he could reply, a stylist ushered Jenny to a chair.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Smiling brightly, Jenny poured two cups of green tea. "Still don't see how you can drink this plain, Singh."  
  
"I enjoy the flavor. And... I prefer Long." There was no anger or annoyance behind the words.  
  
"I know you do. It's been too long since you let anyone call you Singh, though," Jenny pointed out. "Who was the last person to do it?"  
  
"My mother," he admitted, voice filled with regret, "my sister too. Don't ask me more. Please."  
  
Jenny rose and stood behind Long, one hand resting on his shoulder. "Hey, no sweat. I didn't mean to bring anything up."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hoping to lighten the moment, Jenny offered, "How about that massage? You'r etense enough to need it, thanks to me."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Aw, come on. Live a little." Jenny began to unbutton his shirt, then paused to say, "Not putting the moves on you. It's just easier shirtless." After quickly rubbing her hands together to warm them, Jenny began kneading the tight muscles of Long's back, gently at first, then harder. She eventually moved his thick ponytail to hang over his right shoulder, out of her way. "Feel okay?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
Jenny grinned, continuing her ministrations. "It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Busuzima laughed gleefully at the image on the monitor. "Wonderful! You did a beautiful job, pet! I can watch them whenever I want to!"  
  
The clone smiled at him from an office chair. "It was easy enough. Fawning over that oaf Long, however..." Her distaste was obvious.  
  
"Never again, I promise. Just needed to give him a taste of what he's missing." A self-satisfied grin spread across the "scientist's" face. "As soon as they fall together," his voice dropped, "we'll rip them apart."  



	4. All Fall Down

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: All Fall Down  
Series: Strange Bedfellows #4  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters or the song "Go Home" by Barenaked Ladies, much as I wish I did. I'm not making any money, and there's really no point in suing.  
'Ship: Long/Jenny, Busuzima/other  
Classification: action, romance  
Summary: The return of an old adversary could prove fatal for everyone involved.   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: BR1 & 2  
Feedback: to vampire_slayer_d@2die4.com  
  
"There's nothing better than affairs of the heart to make you feel so good then tear you apart." ~Barenaked Ladies 'Go Home'  
  
Jenny walked in the door and threw herself down on the couch beside Long. "Damn, it sucks getting older."  
  
"You aren't old." Long seemed genuinely confused.  
  
"For a model, I am. For a model, I'm fucking ancient." She kicked off her flats and shrugged off her black leather jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair. "At least I'm home." Noting Long's unwavering stare, Jenny turned to him. "What?"  
  
He looked away, obviously embarrassed. His experience with women was limited to a neighbor girl kissing him on the cheek as a child. Training had eclipsed hormones in importance, so no further opportunities had presented themselves. Since his encounter with the clone, however, half-forgotten urges had prompted him to imagine what might have happened if Jenny had made the same advances. Slowly, painfully, Long realized he might have responded. He was certain he would now after his meditations on the subject. "Nothing."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Wrong answer, Singh. It's not like you to lie. Especially to me." She leaned forward. "What's up?"  
  
"I..." Long interlocked his fingers, then released them. He glanced up at Jenny, then down again.  
  
Fighting the urge to laugh out loud, Jenny asked, "So you finally see it, huh?"  
  
His brow furrowed. "What?"  
  
"How great we are!" Jenny smiled gently, tone instantly more serious. "Look, I realize you might not have the most experience ever, but-"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
It was Jenny's turn to be confused. "Any what?"  
  
"Experience."  
  
"Not everybody has my kinda track record. That doesn't mean you-"  
  
"I don't have //any// experience."  
  
After a moment of blank shock, Jenny shook her head. "I didn't know. God, I shouldn't have been pushing so-"  
  
"You haven't been. I just... the more I get to know you, the more I care about you. Like you said before, I'm not good at letting people in." He seemed at once more confident and more afraid. "If you aren't interested anymore, I do understand."  
  
"Not interested?" Jenny turned and sat on one leg so she could be eye-to-eye with Long. "Look, you aren't the only one who's feeling new things. I'm a pretty, erhm, social person, but I don't connect emotionally very often. With you... well, I haven't had a date since I met you, and it hasn't felt like I'm missing anything. I'd rather be here talking to you.  
  
"Usually when I find somebody, they see me as someone to kill a night with. Usually that's okay, but I don't want us to be that way." She raised an eyebrow. "Assuming there's an us to talk about."  
  
Unsure of what to say, Long leaned closer, tongue darting out briefly to lick lips try from nervousness. Jenny met him halfway, her lips meeting his in an almost painfully gentle kiss. She felt Long's arms close around her and relaxed into his embrace, releasing his his hair from the tie and running her fingers through it. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she whispered, "Shall we adjourn to my room?"  
  
Without a word, Long lifted Jenny and began carrying her to the bedroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"You've got them where you want them, dearest," the clone, dubbed "Candi" by her lover/creator, purred. "Now what?"  
  
"We give them time." Busuzima glared at the monitor, watching Long and Jenny explore each other via the bedroom camera. "False security is a powerful thing."  
  
Candi laughed and sat in the scientist's lap. "We aren't going to let them have all the fun, are we?" she asked, undoing the top button of her skintight black minidress. "What's say we make some videotape of our own?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jenny slept in the safe circle of someone's arms. She awoke comfortable and happy in the same place the next morning. She stretched and smiled, turning just in time to see Long opening his eyes. A sleepy smile inched its way across his face. "G'morning."  
  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Very." He cupped her cheek in his hand briefly, eyes tracing her delicate features. "Jenny, I-"  
  
"You don't have to," she interrupted quietly.  
  
"I know. I want to. Jenny, I love you. I just, you know, wanted you to know." He obviously felt vulnerable at making such a revelation, cheeks stained crimson.  
  
"Well, as long as we're sharing... I... uh... this is hard." Jenny bit her lower lip. "I love you too. Never said that before. Not to anybody." Her hand closed around his. "Just wanted to let you know that it really means something. I could have told you a week ago and meant it." Shaking her head slightly, Jenny laughed. "Okay, I'm officially unable to retain this level of seriousness for another second." Placing a kiss on Long's forehead, she grinned. "I'm gonna hit the showers... and I wouldn't mind company."  
  
Long laughed. "Right behind you."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
--Meanwhile, back in Busuzima's lab...--  
  
"You really should get better security. The bimbo went down with hardly any fight at all."  
  
Busuzima spun on his heel, eyes wide. "That voice!" His mouth fell open. "Sh-ShenLong... You're DEAD!"  
  
"No, actually, I'm not." The man in question smiled slightly, cold red eyes burning with anger. "I'm very much alive."  
  
Busuzima continued to gape. Not only was ShenLong alive, but he seemed to be making a concentrated effort to distance himself from the fact that he was a clone. His once long, black hair was cropped short and dyed brown, and his gi had been replaced with a blood-colored velvet jacket with gold stitching. Finally gathering his wits enough to fake a smile, Busuzima offered, "Love the new look. It's so... not Long."  
  
ShenLong gave the man a smile that was so forced it looked painful. "Thank you. Your opinion means a great deal to me. Truly."  
  
The beginning of their conversation finally caught up with Busuzima. "What did you mean about my... security?"  
  
"Only that the clone you left hanging around the entrance won't be around for you to play with any longer. I'm afraid she's rather... indisposed."  
  
Busuzima snarled and hunched his shoulders. "You killed her?!"  
  
"Why not? She was just a clone, after all. She never should have been alive. Her death means nothing." ShenLong glared at Busuzima. "Isn't that what you said about me? Or did you even think about me after you ran away from Long? Hmm? Not so quick with the insults anymore, are you?" Stepping closer, ShenLong tilted his head to the side. "I've spent a great deal of time planning out the best way to kill you, the way to get the ultimate revenge. After all, you gave me life. It seems... poetic justice that I should end yours."  
  
Busuzima stepped backward, anger fading into terror, and almost fell as he slammed into the table where the monitor sat. "N-now, I'm sure we can talk about this, work something out. You're a reasonable fellow, and I can be a useful kind of guy to have around. I'll do anything! I-"  
  
ShenLong's hand reached out and closed around Busuzima's throat. "You will die."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn door. Damn people ringing the doorbell." Continuing her private rant as she walked toward the offending door, Jenny slipped a robe on over her nightgown. "Hell of a time for visitors." According to the clock in the living room, it was almost midnight. Not that she'd been sleeping. She was awake, waiting for Long to return from a meditation at God's-knows-where. "Who is it?" she called, hand poised on the door handle.  
  
"It's Long. I forgot my key."  
  
Shaking her head and smiling, Jenny undid the lock and opened the door. "You know, you should be more... Oh, shit." The man at the door was most certainly not Long. If the psychotic grin on his face hadn't tipped her off, his glowing red eyes certainly would have. "Shit!"  
  
"It's lovely to meet you as well." Before Jenny could recover enough to act, the man jammed a needle into her arm and emptied its contents. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait until later to get to know each other better. If you're still alive," he whispered as Jenny slumped forward into his arms.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Jenny?" The door was already ajar, and Long shoved it open the rest of the way. Everything looked perfectly normal. Except for the door. And the lack of response when he called Jenny's name. "Jenny, are you here?" He kicked himself mentally. She would have answered if she were there. Long frowned. Continuing toward the bedroom, he spotted a note attached to the living room wall with a syringe.   
  
//My dear Long,  
  
I suppose you realize by now that I've taken your girlfriend. I'm sure you're bright enough to figure out where I've taken her, but in case I'm giving you too much credit, the address is 2543 Oak Drive. It's you I want, but if killing her takes away from the lovely day you're having, it would be well worth it. Perhaps you should hurry here.  
  
-Your Better Half//  
  
Long ripped the note from the wall and crumpled it in one fist. "ShenLong." There was no other explanation that made sense, no other person who would have taken her. "You may still be alive, but if you've hurt Jenny, you won't be for much longer," Long swore as he exited the apartment and headed for the address given in the note.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhnghh." Jenny opened her eyes and groaned, then turned to the right and groaned again. Her head was pounding as if it was about to explode.  
  
"I do apologize for any discomfort. The effects should disappear completely quite soon," a disturbingly familiar voice assured her from the shadows of the lab.   
  
The only thing Jenny could make out in the darkness of the room was the outline of various equipment and the red eyes of the man who had brought her there. Forcing the pain back, Jenny sat up, surprised that she wasn't restrained.   
  
"I didn't see any need to tie you up. First, you're in no condition to fight. Second, even if you were, I would beat you." There was no pride behind the words. It was a statement of facts and nothing more.  
  
Though she could barely think, let alone form a coherent question, Jenny asked, "Why am I here? Why... Long told me you killed yourself." She fought to recall any useful information about the man, soon realizing that aside from the fact that she had once bested him in a fight to retrieve Gado from the ZLF, she knew nothing that might help.  
  
"I'm sure he thinks that I did. I tried. I failed. I'm far stronger and more resilient than I believed myself to be." ShenLong stepped out of the shadows and stood just in front of Jenny. "You're here to insure that he will soon be as well. Busuzima's lovely little monitors allowed me to watch the two of you all day long. As close as you two obviously are, I knew he couldn't leave you to die here. I knew the moment he left and came to collect you. It proved far easier than I had anticipated."  
  
Jenny scowled and shot the man a dirty look. "Forgive me for not anticipating my boyfriend's clone coming and drugging me in the middle of the night. How foolish of me."  
  
ShenLong smiled, a gesture that warmed his overall expression not at all. "You have a great deal of spirit. I admire that. I can see why Long finds you so interesting."  
  
"Great. I have the respect of a psycho who has abducted me from my house in the middle of the night." She looked down at herself and groaned. "In my pajamas, no less. Yep, I feel a definite need for your seal of approval."  
  
"I think the attire suits you," he replied.  
  
Jenny looked up to see an expression that could most definitely be described as leering on the man's face. "Oh, for God's sake, haven't you ever seen a woman in a nightgown before?"  
  
He blinked and frowned, brow furrowing. "No... I don't think I have..." ShenLong looked into the darkness beyond her and seemed to be contemplating something entirely apart from the present.  
  
Jenny sighed and pulled her robe closed, realizing with a flash of annoyance that the tie must have been lost en route. "Damn. I like this robe." Her comment didn't seem to affect her captor one way or another, and Jenny lay down again on the metal exam table. "This is just not my night."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Long tried the door to the warehouse and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. Opening it, he saw what he took to be ShenLong's idea of interior decoration: Busuzima and Jenny's clone lying on either side of the entrance. "I feel right at home already." Peering into the darkness, Long found that he could barely see past his outstretched hand. "I'm here. I came. Let Jenny go. Now."  
  
A short laugh cut through the silence. "Aren't we demanding? You can have the woman if you can take her from me."  
  
"I'm not a goddamn laurel wreath. I don't go with anyone I don't damn well want to. Unless I'm drugged, of course."  
  
Long smiled slightly, marveling at Jenny's ability to remain defiant in such a situation. He continued walking forward, toward her voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mostly," Jenny replied promptly. "Just groggy... and dizzy... and nauseous. Other than that, I'm ducky."  
  
"Of course, she won't remain as well if you don't make a good showing," ShenLong added. Long finally came close enough to make out ShenLong standing in the darkness. He held Jenny in front of him. "Then again, maybe I should keep her around..." Long could see the man's hand moving across her stomach. "She is rather attractive, isn't she?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Long hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Jenny's elbow jerked back into ShenLong's stomach and she staggered as his grip on her fell away, collapsing to her hands and knees. She sat back with a groan and then went down completely as ShenLong's foot slammed into her back. "That was a poor decision."   
  
Without a second's hesitation, Long morphed into a tiger, lunging forward and sending a high kick straight into the side of ShenLong's head. With a growl, the other man morphed as well. His claws tore through Long's side, leaving a jagged, bloody wound. Ignoring the pain, Long threw himself into his clone, knocking the other man to the floor and using the moment of surprise to slam his palm into the other man's nose.  
  
A groan from the floor beside them made both fighters pause. Jenny's eyes opened slowly and she turned her head. Moving into a sitting position again, she held her head in one hand. "What the Hell is wrong with you, beating on somebody who can barely sit up? God..." She frowned. "Are you two quite done?" Raising an eyebrow and waiting until they separated, Jenny continued, "This is idiotic. And would you please change back? I'd like to have a civilized discussion about this if you don't mind." As soon as the men complied, she began again, "As I was saying, this is idiotic. It isn't Long's fault you were created. It's Busuzima's. If you want to go after someone, that's your g-"  
  
"I already did," ShenLong interjected. "He's dead."  
  
"Good for you. It's about time somebody offed that obnoxious bastard." Long stepped forward and helped Jenny to her feet when she held out her hand for assistance. "You're worried about not being your own person? Newsflash-you'll still be a clone even if you kill Long. It's what you are. That's not going to change, genius. Best you can do is what you're already doing-get a new look, strike out on your own.  
  
"You're nothing like Long and he's nothing like you. But you're still part him. Which means that no matter what Busuzima may have done to you, there's got to be a sense of decency in there somewhere... maybe even a little honor?" She swayed on her feet slightly and put her arm around Long's waist to steady herself. "How's about you leave us the Hell alone and get a life."  
  
ShenLong blinked and opened his mouth, then closed it. Obviously, he couldn't quite comprehend how someone he had captured not an hour before could stand in front of him and give him orders. He shook his head. "How can you... Wh... Who in the Hell do you think you are?"  
  
Jenny smiled. "I'm me. That's more than good enough. You're a smart sort of a guy. What will you gain by killing Long? Or me for that matter?"  
  
"I... It..." He looked beyond confused.   
  
"I'm willing to bet it has something to do with scale-boy tinkering around in your head," Jenny answered for him. "There's no good reason to do it. That was his mode of operation, generally speaking-stupid. You're not stupid. You can choose your own damn life."  
  
After a moment of tense silence, ShenLong nodded. "You're right."  
  
"I always am. You'd do well to remember that." She put a hand on Long's chest. "Let's go get your side stitched up and head home, huh? Before I puke on your shoes? Not that it wouldn't be beautiful payback for when you did it to me..."  
  
Long's eyes traveled over to ShenLong who was already walking toward the exit. "How-how did you know that he would listen?"  
  
Wincing as she took a step forward, Jenny shook her head. "I didn't."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"It stings!"  
  
"I know, but flinching isn't going to help," Jenny stated firmly, finally re-wrapping the bandages around Long's chest. "There. You're done. You know, I've played nurse before, but you're the toughest patient I've had so far. Of course," she added, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "you're also the cutest."  
  
Long smiled and lay back against the pillows. "I'm not used to having anyone taking care of me."  
  
"Well, get used to it, buddy boy, because until you're back to full health, you're going to be getting the royal treatment. Speaking of which, need anything?"  
  
Long shook his head slightly and wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her down beside him. "Nothing more than I already have."  



End file.
